A Jeffrey, Jaden
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Chapter 1: *(Bell rings) *Voice on intercome: Ladies and gentlemen. The musuem is closing! Closing time! *Guard: *claps his hands a bit* Sorry folks! Time to go home now! Pictures gotta get some shuteye! *Jeffrey: Well, all right. *Telly: Awwwwwwwww!!! We hardly had a chance to see anything! *Oscar: Yeah, well I told you we'd never get through if you stopped to look at the pictures! *Cookie Monster: And me got guide to good paintings, but me only see one dish! *Xion: At least we had fun. *Aqua: It's nothing to get upset about, Telly. It'd be impossible to go through the whole place in one day. This place is huge. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Tammy: The idea of getting lost in here makes me a little scared... *DJ: Me too. *Xion: As long as we stay together, we'll be okay. *Big Bird: But Gordon! I was supposed to meet Mr. Snuffleupagus in the American Wing and I couldn't find it! Not even a feather! *Gordon: You can meet your imaginary friend next time, okay? *Big Bird: Yeah but but- We have a date! *Jeffrey: Hm... *Jaden: Big Bird. Your imaginary friend is only in your head. He'll come with you everywhere you go in your mind. *Baby Lily: *looks surprised by these words* *Susan: *stops one of the kids from wandering off* Gordon?! Would you hurry up?! The museum is closing!!!! *Jeffrey: Oh, my, *Simba: We better get going. *Princess Cadence: Yeah. *Big Bird: But we've planned this forever!! Look I even wore my necktie!! *Gordon: *to Susan* Be right there! *to Big Bird* Next time! The museum is closing, Big Bird! Let's go!! *Big Bird: But Snuffy's in there waiting for me!!! *Xion: Uh oh. *Aqua: *gently takes Xion by the hand* Xion. Come on. We need to start heading out now. *Xion: Okay. *Big Bird: *to himself* Oh... I've gotta find him. I just can't leave him here. *starts to head back into the musuem* *(As he follows Aqua, Xion, the cubs, Lea, Jaden, Alexis, Midna and Baby Lily, Jeffrey couldn't help but think) *Olivia: Is everybody here? Let's count noses! *The Count: I will count them! One nose! Two noses! Three noses! *Jeffrey: *to himself* Hm...i wonder... *Olivia: No no no! I meant people! *Baby Lily: *giggles quietly* *Olivia: *counting the kids* Alright, here's Nadia, Mika, Li, David and... *sees Jason over with Bob* Jason's over there with.... well... I'll go with kids. *Xion: *patiently stays by Aqua* *Susan: Okay, and Bert and Ernie, Grover, Cookie Monster, Telly, Jaden, Alexis, Lily, Midna, Jeffrey, Aqua, Xion, Tammy, DJ, Snowflake, Pikachu, Meowth, Jesse, May, Beetles, Nails, Scamper, Brain, Bartok, The Mask, Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira, Peaches, Crash, Eddie, Louis, Granny, B.E.N., Weebo, Lea, Batty, Patch, Collette, Wander, Sylvia, Buck, Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Flurry Heart, Discord, Starlight, Mitsuki, Atticus, Nathan, Dawn, Blaze, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Crysta, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, and the Count! *The Count: 9 people, 3 monsters, 90 Toons, 1 Grouch and 1 Count! *laughs* *Jeffrey: Hm. That's all of us. *Guard: Closing time, sir. *The Count: I know. *Aqua: *smiles* At least we had a fun day. *Nala: And that everyone is here and accounted for. *Crysta: And yet...i can't shake the feeling that we forgot something. *Gordon: .....! Wait! Who's missing?! *Jeffrey: *counts quietly* ...Uh oh. *Linda: ...!!!! *uses sign language to indicate it's Big Bird* *Maria: *gasps* She's right!!! Big Bird!!! Oh he's probably looking for his imaginary friend!! *Xion: *gasps* *(Everyone starts to call for Big Bird) *David: *to the Muppets* Listen! We have to split up and find him before the museum closes okay?! Alright let's go!! *Jeffrey: You heard him, everyone! Let's do it! *Tammy: Big Bird?!? *Jaden: Big Bird!!!! *Xion: Big Bird?! *(Everyone starts to split up looking for Big Bird.) *Jeffrey: Big Bird!! *Simba: Big Bird?!?! *Aqua: Big Bird!! *Telly: This shouldn't be too hard to find him, should it, Oscar? *Oscar: Nah! As easy as finding a needle in a trash heap!!! And I thought this was gonna be boring!! *chuckle* *Patch: *sniffs around* *Ono: This is gonna be hard for me to use my sight since I can't look through walls... *Fuli: How can we lose a huge bird in a place like this? *Midna: We'll worry about that later!! *Xion: I know he's here somewhere. Chapter 2: * Chapter 3: * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:What-If Stories Category:Written Stories